MegaroGoji
Isao Zushi Toru Kawai |used =Godzilla vs. Megalon, Zone Fighter, Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla, Terror of MechaGodzilla }} El MegaroGoji (メガロゴジ ) es el traje de Godzilla designado usado en las Peliculas 1973, 1974, y 1975 Godzilla films, Godzilla vs. Megalon, Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla y Terror of MechaGodzilla, y como en la serie 1973 Toho television series, Zone Fighter. Nombre (メ カ 逆襲 ゴ ジ n Godzilla contra Megalon, el nombre del MegaroGoji viene del nombre de otro kaiju Megalon (メ ガ ロ, Megaro), y Goji, que viene del nombre japonés de Godzilla, Gojira (ゴ ジ ラ). En Godzilla contra MechaGodzilla, el nombre del MekaGoji viene de s otro nombre, MechaGodzilla (メ カ ゴ ジ ラ, Mekagojira), y Goji, que viene del nombre japonés de Godzilla, Gojira (ゴ ジ ラ). En Terror de MechaGodzilla, el nombre del MekaGyakushuGoji viene del título japonés de la película, específicamente Mekagojira y gyakushū (メ カ ゴ ジ ラ y 逆襲), lo que significa MechaGodzilla y contraataque, respectivamente, y Goji, que viene del nombre japonés de Godzilla, Gojira (ゴ ジ ラ). Detail El MegaroGoji tenía una llanura, cuerpo aerodinámico, un cuello corto y plata, hinchado, espinas dorsales diseñados almohada similares. La cara se parece más amable que de costumbre, con un hocico redondeado, las cejas de gran tamaño y enormes ojos. Los ojos del MegaroGoji estaban móvil y tenía párpados móviles. En Godzilla contra MechaGodzilla, el traje MegaroGoji era el mismo, pero con algunos cambios en la cara; más detalle en el hocico y las cejas se redujeron, lo que hace este traje de Godzilla se vea menos lúdico que en la película anterior, Godzilla contra Megalon. Los ojos no se movió, ni tienen párpados móviles. Este traje es también llamado el MekaGoji (メ カ ゴ ジ). Una segunda demanda se hizo para el disfraz de MechaGodzilla. En Terror de MechaGodzilla, la MegaroGoji recibido un lavado de cara más; la boca del cañón se redujo y se le dio más detalle, la altura de las cejas se bajan y los ojos se redujeron, dando así al rostro un aspecto semi-cómico y semi-media. Los ojos no se mueva ni tienen tapas móviles, y el resto del cuerpo no se modifica. Este traje es también llamado el MekaGyakushuGoji (メ カ 逆襲 ゴ ジ El megarogoji hizo multiples batallas y triunfos Galleria Produccion ''Godzilla vs. Megalon O0712102410794932323.jpg O0482073410799654510.jpg 73Godzilla.jpg MegaroGoji inspects Megalon.jpg MegaroGoji.png G73a.jpg MegaroGoji 0.jpg CHIN UPS.jpg|Preforming the infamous Sliding Kick GVM - Getting Godzilla Ready.jpg GVM - Godzilla Side View.jpg Zone Figher ZF - Godzilla.jpg ZF - Godzilla and Zone Fighter vs. Wagilar and Spylar.jpg ZF - Godzilla and Zone Fighter Shaking Hands.jpg Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla G3.jpg G4.jpg MegaroGoji 1.jpg MechaGodzilla 1 Necks Godzilla.jpg Godzilla-vs-mechagodzilla 288x288.jpg Terror of MechaGodzilla MechaGodzilla 1, a person and MekaGyakushu -MegaroGoji Godzilla-.jpg Mech still3.jpg MegaroGoji 2.jpg Mech still1.jpg TOMG - Godzilla.jpg Scenas Godzilla vs. Megalon G21.jpg G7.jpg G22.jpg Godzilla vs. Megalon 9 - Godzilla and Jet Jaguar Team Up.png G14.jpg Flyingkicki.jpg Godzilla vs. Megalon 11 - Tail Slide.png Megalon2s.jpg|Godzilla handshaking with Jet Jaguar Godzilla vs. Megalon 4 - Jet Jaguar Meets Godzilla.png Gvmeg16.jpg Zone Fighter Gozira.jpg|Godzilla's first appearence in Zone Fighter ZFGodzilla.jpg 1175309 510302549043903 2102498129 n.jpg Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla G11.jpg Img 492808 8619609 0.jpg G10.jpg Fake Godzilla.jpg 2422977_f1024.jpg| Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla - King Caesar and MechaGodzilla 1 and MekaGoji.jpeg Mechag74c.jpg|Godzilla and King Caesar fighting MechaGodzilla Terror of MechaGodzilla G15.jpg Titanosaurus and MechaGodzilla Fight Godzilla.jpg Titanosaurus Grabs Godzilla.jpg terrormecha6.jpg terrormecha8.jpg Godzilla1975.jpg Merchandise Covers G-013.jpg|The cover for the soundtrack of ''Godzilla vs. Megalon G-014.jpg|The cover for the soundtrack of Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla G-015.jpg|The cover for the soundtrack of Terror of MechaGodzilla Juguetes 73gozzi_1.JPG|X-Plus Garage Toy Toho Daikaiju Series Godzilla 1973 (2010) Bandai Japan 2003 Movie Monster Series - Godzilla 1974.jpg|Bandai Japan 2003 Movie Monster Series Godzilla 1974 Bandai Japan Godzilla 50th Anniversary Memorial Box - Godzilla 1975.jpg|Bandai Japan Godzilla 50th Anniversary Memorial Box Godzilla 1975 pic_31.jpg|X-Plus Garage Toy Toho Daikaiju Series Godzilla 1975 (2013) Trivia *El MegaroGoji es el único traje que ha sido jugado por un actor diferente en cada uno de sus aspectos de la película. Poll Do you like the MegaroGoji? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Monsters Category:Suits Category:Earth Defenders Category:Dinosaurs Category:Godzilla Category:Kaiju living on Monster Island Category:Showa Suits Category:Godzilla Designs Category:Designs Category:Showa Designs Category:Galleries Category:Monster Galleries Category:Recurring Suits